Love Bites/Season 2
List of Love Bites #Iron-Hearted: Jock and Rolly date at the gym. #Love Diary: Booky and Booko fall for each other at the library. #Apple of My Eye: Figgy picks apples for his date. #Love In The Balance: Pudgy drops in on Pouches. #Insensitive Lover: Lustly finds a potential boyfriend who doesn't know she exists. #Can't You Fix It?: Raymond's romantic love song for Handy goes array. #She Loves Me Knot: Switchy and Fiona's date goes horribly wrong after a horrific balloon animal accident. #Freaky Cheeky: Sniffles unwittingly gives Lustly a kiss on the cheek. #Picture Me This: Bugsy attempts to paint a portrait of Foto. #Cat Nipped: Squabbles picks up a flower for his date, but this certain flower gets the attention of her cat. #Love One's Temper: Zee makes a dinner for Lain and uses Dexter for his assistant. #Cowardly Couple: Puffy and Mew date at the park but are interrupted by a rooster. #Love At Firest Sight: Blayze is fell love at first sight with Zircon. #The Bat and the Plat: A confused little bat meets a confused little platypus. #Jinxed Relationship: Crafty meets Jynx... and a brick to her face. #Innard-most Feelings: Shepard's new crush gets a taste for sheep. #Golden Touch: Leif tries his luck by helping Angie out. #All Eyes On You: Disco Bear trys flirting with Pattypon. #We're On Your Tide: Kelpy gets another horse into her body... literally. #The Whopper Way: Hooksy tries to get a big dinner for Scoopy, with a big landing! #Heating Heart: Snowball and Fuddles cuddle next to the electric fireplace, though Snowball isn't quite satisfied with the heat. #O-Cork it Works: Cascade crushes on Plushy, however her pointy wand gets in the way. #Teach Me how to Doug-Katti: It's love at first sight for Katti, and love at first bite for Doug. #Out in Odd Daylight: A couple like Oddity and Splice shouldn't really be with each other; they are so different (literally). #Hearts of Gold: Jewel takes a shine to a literal golden boy. #All for One, One for All: Bumpsy attemps to give Fianna his heart. #I'm Nutty For You: Nutty develops a scheme to get Cuddles' chocolates. #Made for Peach Other: Fruit-loving elephants get in the path of Figgy and Foxy. #To Surgery, with Love: Doc's emotions prove quite convenient for a heart transplant. #Lil' Lovers: Snooper spies on a cute little lady...until a big threat comes upon them. #No Love Ghost: Eerie finds there is no love for the dead. Especially if her love is food. #Swan Lake: A day on the lake goes awry when someone ignores the bird feeding rules. #Sundae Fundae: Eddy makes himself look cool (and sugary) in front of Scoopy. #Rock my World: Ever tried to kiss a gargoyle? Don't even think about it. #Rosy Be Mine: Tango finds a 'random' girl to sweep off her feet. #Song of the Lovebirds: Figaro's melody signals the arrival of banshee screams. #The Dwarf and the Magician: Abra finds an adorable surprise in her hat. #Wild Love: Bongo gives Aisya a swinging good time. If only he could watch where he was going. #Skip the Salt: Things get salty during Cocktail and Slimy's date. #Lovey Dovey: Rosia tries to help Rafie win Emmy's heart. #Dueling Sirens: Seerin and Coral compete for relationships by singing. Unfortunately, they are far better at sinking ships. #In The Air Tonight: The winds are getting stronger for the German Shepherd and caracal duo. #Quake You Feel My Love: Quake Tree falls in love with Floral and Fawn, with the moment being interrupted by a fly. #The Way Watered: Riston tries to calm Foxy down from her fear of water, with himself being distracted by it. #Burn On Your Love Light: Rabeav and Lessy decide to brighten things up for their kiss by lighting a campfire. #Drama Karma: Gloomy takes Drama on a date which later turns into a suicide attempt. #Air Did Our Love Go: Beava helps Ace to repair his plane only to fall in love with him after, but things turn horrible when he gives her a kiss. Gallery Lovebalance.png|Love in the Balance Insensitive lover.png|Insensitive Lover This pic is a bit knotty.png|She Loves Me Knot Freakycheeky.png|Freaky Cheeky Picturemethis.png|Picture Me This Catnipped.png|Cat Nipped Loveonetemper.png|Love One's Temper Bat x Platt.png|The Bat and the Plat Jinxedrelation.png|Jinxed Relationship Innardsfeelings.png|Innard-most Feelings Goldentouch.png|Golden Touch Ohsnap.png|Oh, Snap! Imonyourtide.png|We're On Your Tide Thewhopperway.png|The Whopper Way Oddlight.png|Out in Odd Daylight heartsofgold.png|Hearts of Gold nuttyforyou.png|I'm Nutty For You Peachother.png|Made For Peach Other lillovers.png|Lil' Lovers heartbeaten.png|To Surgery, with Love Lovescary.png|No Love Ghost Swanlake.png|Swan Lake Sundaefundae.png|Sundae Fundae Rockhardlove.png|Rock my World Rosybemine.png|Rosy Be Mine Songofthelovebirds.png|Song of the Lovebirds Dwarfmagician.png|The Dwarf and the Magician Wild love.png|Wild Love Skipthesalt.png|Skip the Salt Loveydovey.png|Lovey Dovey Duelingsirens.png|Dueling Sirens Category:Love Bites Category:Lists